Dreams Of The Darkness
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [Tis FINISHED! Yay!] An old enemy thought defeated returns and everything starts to go wrong. Very wrong.
1. Prologue

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Wild ARMs 3. It all belongs to Media Vision/Sony. Andie Platt however, is mine. Please ask if you wish to use her.  
  
  
  
More dark, dreariness again. This is the first dark fic I started to write, and while it's not done yet, uh…I forgot what I was saying. Edge is a very penetrating song. ^_^ Anyway, here it is. Have fun.   
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Ark of Destiny, traveler."  
  
Andie glanced around at the entrance to the Ark. The room she was in was large, the walls metallic, and it echoed.  
  
"It's good to finally be here. I hate traveling by Sandcraft. Anyway, a member named Albert contacted me and asked me to get here ASAP. Is he around?"  
  
The young woman who had greeted her nodded, said she would retrieve him, and disappeared down the hallway across from the entrance. Andie leaned back against a wall. She didn't have long to wait before Albert came jogging down the corridor. Breaking into a grin, she ran to meet him halfway. Meeting in the middle, the two flung their arms about each other and Albert placed a kiss on Andie's lips.  
  
"It's been too long. I've really missed you, Andie," he said as he took her hand in his and started to lead her down the corridor and to the main chamber of the Ark. "But before we play catch up, I did call you out to perform a service for the Ark. And you are the only one I know who is capable of doing this."  
  
Andie placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "So, what is this super secret job, already?"  
  
"You've heard of the death of the founder, Lamium, right?"  
  
The young Drifter placed a hand on Albert's shoulder as the young man dropped his head sadly, and nodded. "The posters say it was the work of one Virginia Maxwell and her team. Am I right?"  
  
Albert shrugged miserably. "I thought so, but recently, Maya Schroedinger came by to talk, and she has convinced me to reexamine the events of that day."  
  
"So, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Can you make contact with Lamium's spirit?"  
  
Andie smirked. "I can try, but no guarantees."  
  
Sitting down, Andie closed her eyes and concentrated. "I… can sense the presence of a spirit of some sort…but…" She went rigid, and suddenly, Albert was scared. In the many times he had seen the young woman talk to spirits back in their hometown of Laxisland, he had never seen this occur. He knew she shouldn't be able to channel spirits; she didn't have that kind of power. He ran to her side.  
  
"Andie?" He shook her shoulder in hopes of snapping her out of whatever trance she was in. Her eyes shot open, but remained fixed forward. He backed away, worried and frightened. Andie's brown eyes had gained a reddish tint, only noticeable to those who knew her well.  
  
"Andie?" he asked again.  
  
Her hand went to her side and she calmly drew her ARM, a small pistol. Standing, she turned towards Albert as he backed further away. She took aim.  
  
"What are you doing, Andie?"  
  
She smiled – a disturbing, evil smile – and shot Albert dead.  
  
Turning, she made her way towards the exit, pausing only to kill those Ark of Destiny members stupid enough to try to stop her. Once outside, she holstered her weapon and gazed towards the sky. She smiled as she noticed the blue and red streak crossing the heavens.  
  
"They're heading to Humphrey's Peak, huh?" she muttered to herself. "Great. I couldn't have planned this better had I tried."  
  
Turning, she set her course due northeast, to follow. 


	2. Attack At The Ruins

Author's note/Disclaimer:  I don't own anything from Wild ARMs 3.  It all belongs to Media Vision/Sony.  Andie Platt however, is mine.  Please ask if you wish to use her.

Here's the first chapter.  This fic is planned out for the most part, and is gonna be three chapters long, plus the prologue and epilogue.  The second chapter is half written as of now, but the fic is on a hiatus until I finish the first Wild ARMs game, due to the fact that I'm already utilizing some of the information gained from WA 2, and I feel I should know what's come before. ^_^ And since I'm probably not going to get back to it until after I finish .hack//outbreak, it may be a while.  Sorry.

And for those of you who read the preview at my webpage, you may want to reread it anyway.  There have been some changes to a couple of scenes.

Chapter 1: Attack At The Ruins 

                Catherine ran to Clive, wrapping her arms around his middle in a tight hug.  "I was so worried…" she whispered into his chest, "so worried."

                Clive said nothing as he returned Catherine's embrace, and allowed her to sob in relief on his shoulder.  He ran a hand through her hair.  "I'm okay, dear.  Everything is all right."

                After a few moments, Clive noticed someone tugging at his jacket.  Looking down, he found himself gazing into the golden brown eyes of his daughter.  "Daddy," asked Kaitlyn, "you didn't really do all those things the posters say you did, did you?"

                Catherine broke off her embrace to allow Clive to kneel down to talk to Kaitlyn.  He swept his daughter up into his arms, lifting her.  "No, honey.  We did not."

                After a few moments, Jet cleared his throat.  "Not everyone believes that, unfortunately.  We can't stay here too long.  Dangerous people will come looking for us, and if they think we'll keep returning, they'll keep checking our hometowns."

                "That's true," added Virginia, "we've just come by to let you know we're alive and well.  We should be leaving now."

                Catherine and Clive exchanged looks.  It was clear to all that Catherine didn't want them to leave, and Clive didn't want to go.  "Please…please, stay.  Just for an hour or so?" asked Catherine.

                Virginia didn't meet her eyes.  "We…we can't put you at risk like that…"

                "Oh, don't be such a worry wart, Virginia," spoke up Gallows, "it'll be fine!"

                Virginia looked around at all the pleading faces – except Jet's, of course – and relented.  "Okay.  But only for an hour.  Then we should really be on our way."

                Clive favored Virginia with a smile.  "Thank you."

*        *        *

                It wasn't too long before Virginia started to help Catherine in the kitchen.  Suddenly, she paused, as if listening to something only she could hear.  Before Mrs. Winslett could say anything, Jet, Gallows and Clive came running into the room.

                "You hear that, too, Virginia?" asked Gallows.  She nodded.

                "I'm sorry, Catherine, but we'll have to cut the visit short.  Lombardia says there's a group of bounty hunters headed this way."

                "How…?" started Catherine.

                "Telepathic link.  I'm sorry, dear, but we must be leaving."  Clive gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave with the others, stopping only to address Kaitlyn.  "Be a good girl for your mother, okay?"  With that, he followed the others out the door.

                Catherine and Kaitlyn stood outside the door and waved as the four fugitives fled the town.

*        *        *

                The young lady looked up as the four outlaws approached.  Lombardia was still a way off, but visible from where she stood.  "Took you sweet time getting here, didn't ya?"

                There was a clink of metal as Virginia drew her dual pistols and aimed them at the young woman.  "Who are you and what do you want?"

                "Andie?  Andie Platt?"

                The others regarded Clive with surprise.  "You know her?" asked Gallows.

                "I think so," came the reply.

                The young woman smiled.  "That's me.  You can put the ARMs away now, miss."

                "It's okay, Virginia."  Clive turned his attention back to Andie as Ginny holstered her weapons.  "You were an ARMsmith at Laxisland, were you not?"

                "Yeah.  I thought you looked familiar.  Your ARM, Gungnir HAG35, wasn't it?"  When Clive nodded, she continued.  "I knew it.  I never forget an ARM."

                Virginia broke into the conversation.  "I hope you don't mind my asking, but what do you want?" 

                "I know you're on the run, and I happen to know of a ruin nearby where you can hide out for a while."

                "Why are you helping us?" asked Jet.  "Wouldn't it be more to your advantage to turn us in and collect the reward?"

                Andie shrugged.  "I just have this feeling that you guys are innocent, and I can't turn over innocent people to the harsh hand of the law."

                "So, where's this ruin, then?" asked Gallows.

                Andie pointed a slender arm southeast.  "By foot from here, it should take about two hours.  By dragon, however…" She tossed her head to indicate Lombardia.

                The team exchanged glances.  "Uh," said Virginia, "thank you.  We must be going."

                "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  Andie turned and started to walk in the direction of Humphrey's Peak.

                "So, do we trust her, leader?" asked Clive.

                "What?  I thought you said she was trustworthy!"

                Clive sighed.  "When I first met her at Laxisland, she was.  But now… did anyone else feel a strange sense of foreboding from the Guardians?"  The others nodded.     

                Virginia hung her head.  "I'd like to think I'd learned my lesson about going with my gut instincts from Janus… but I just can't help giving people the benefit of the doubt."  She looked up.  "We'll head to this ruin, but we will be extra careful for traps."

                They hurried off to meet Lombardia.

*        *        *

                "Hey!  Hey, you!  Girl!"

                Andie stopped to allow five dangerous looking men approach her.  "Yes?"

                "You didn't happen to see four Drifters pass by here, did you?"

                "Maybe.  Why?"

                The man who was obviously the leader of the group sneered.  "Don't you keep up with the news?  They're wanted murders!"

                "Ya don't say?  Well, I saw a group of four headed southeast.  Dunno if they're the ones you're looking for.  But you might want to be careful.  They've got a dragon with them."

                "Sounds like our guys.  Thanks, kid."  With that, the bounty hunters turned and walked off into the wasteland.  Andie watched them go until they were out of sight.  Then, as the reddish glow faded from her eyes, she sunk to the ground, weeping.

                "You … evil whore," she snarled through her tears, "get … the fuck … outta my head!  I won't … be a part … of your evil … anymore!"

                _But you hardly have a choice. _

                "You … won't … control me!"

                _Please.  You couldn't fight me off at the Ark, what makes you think you can do it now? _

                "…Bitch."

*        *        *

                The dragon landed outside an old, decrepit looking structure and the team disembarked.  Drawing their ARMs, they approached the ruin cautiously. All appeared quiet; not even monsters stirred within.

                "Seems pretty safe," commented Jet.

                "Yeah, but I still don't like it.  Let's look around," replied Virginia.

                _I have some things to take care of_, came the voice of the dragon.  She flashed her teeth in a grin.  _I shall be back shortly._

                "Okay, see you, Lombardia," replied Virginia, and the dragon soared away as the team entered the ruins.

                It didn't take long to explore.  The ruin was rather small, containing five separate rooms connected by narrow hallways.  They ran into a few monsters, but were quick to dispatch them.  But the lack of traps put everyone on edge.  It was almost too easy.

                Building a fire in one of the larger back rooms, the group took a break to eat and discuss what they were going to do next.

                "I still have this bad feeling," said Virginia, "especially with Lombardia out of the area."

                "You can't expect her to stick around forever," replied Jet as he and Clive unpacked the supplies.  Gallows set a pot of water over the fire, getting it ready for use when it came time to prepare dinner.

                "I wonder why she's even still following us around," he said.

                Clive scratched at the back of his head as Jet started to cut vegetables into the pot.  "I believe she has grown fond of us."

                "Why do you think that is?" laughed Virginia.  Clive shrugged.

                "I cannot think of any other reason why she would still be here."

                They all laughed at the ridiculous notion, and the conversation drifted to other, more serious topics as they waited for the soup to be ready.

                "How long are we going to stay here?  And afterwards, where are we headed?" asked Gallows.

                "I was thinking we'd stay here for the night, then head to the Baskar Colony in the morning.  If Lombardia is back by then, we'll ride with her.  If not, we'll take the horses until she is," stated Virginia.

                It took a while for the soup to be ready, but once it was, the group fell silent as they focused on eating.  Each was occupied with their own thoughts, but they were all interrupted by the message.

                _Shall I stand watch?_

                "Back already, Lombardia?" asked Virginia.

                "If it would not be too much trouble," added Clive, "it would be much appreciated."

                _Most assuredly.  I shall be outside if you desirest to speak with me in person._

                "Thanks."

                The others regarded Jet silently for a few seconds, and then decided it wasn't so strange after all that he would thank the dragon.  The team went back to eating.

*        *        *

                Lombardia stood to her full height and surveyed the desert wasteland.  An hour had passed since she had returned.  The sun had already set and the landscape was dark save for the light from the full moon.  Sniffing, she tested the air.

                "Hmmm…" What is that off in the distance?  Smells like trouble.

                The dragon started to move forward to investigate.  There were five men approaching.  What were their intentions?  Were they just Drifters, or were they there for another reason?

                As Lombardia continued forward, she began to move slower and slower, until she dropped to the ground, snoring gently.

                The five bounty hunters approached Lombardia cautiously.  "This is the big, bad dragon?  Not very good at keeping watch, is she?" whispered the leader.  He led his team carefully past the slumbering dragon and into the ruins.

*        *        *

                Jet's head snapped up.  

                "What was that?!"

                Clive and Gallows also stirred at the sound.

                "Sounded like…" started Gallows, before being interrupted by another scream.

                "Virginia!"

                The three men grabbed their ARMs and were off running towards the room where Virginia had been sleeping, Jet taking the lead.

                "What's going on?  Lombardia should've warned us about anything getting in!" exclaimed Gallows as he and Clive hastened to keep up with Jet.

                In the next room, Virginia found herself held hostage by the five bounty hunters.  Two held her as their leader held her chin between his thumb and finger.  The other two guarded the only two entrances to the room.

                "Such a beautiful face to waste on criminal scum like you."

                Virginia struggled against her captors, but they held her firmly against the wall.  "Get away from me!  My friends won't go easy on you if you hurt me!"

                The leader laughed.  "Hurt you?  Heaven's, no!"  His hand traced a path from Virginia's chin down to the nape of her neck.  "But I'm sure the Ark wouldn't mind if we … had a bit of fun with you, before bringing you in?"

                Virginia's eyes widened in horror and she struggled harder against her captors, but they still held her fast.  She perked up when she heard her name called, and the bounty hunters turned to watch as Jet ran into the room.

                Jet clobbered the man guarding the entrance as Clive and Gallows followed.  They didn't want to kill the bounty hunters, so they focused on using melee attacks instead of shooting everything in sight.

                The two men holding Virginia turned to fight, one drawing a set of knives, and the other an ARM.  The leader wrapped his arm around Virginia, pinning her arms to her sides and held her back as she tried to help her friends. 

                Jet also clobbered the other guard as he came at him, and Gallows and Clive went after the two new arrivals.  Even while being held against her will, Virginia could still cast arcana.  She cast Shield on Gallows as the bounty hunter with the ARM shot at him.  The spell protected him long enough to allow him to get close enough to deck the man, knocking him unconscious and out of the fight.

                Meanwhile, Clive squared off with the bounty hunter armed with the knives.  He was having trouble getting in close enough to knock the man out without getting sliced to ribbons by his weapons, and he had no access to any arcana that would be of use in this situation.  No one expected it, and Clive had no time to react when the bounty hunter revealed the fact that his knives weren't just for hand-to-hand combat.

                Virginia screamed as five inches of cold steel buried itself in Clive's chest, having been thrown from several feet away.  Clive gasped in shock, going rigid for a split second before slumping to the floor lifelessly, blood already beginning to pool around him.

                Jet gunned down the man with the knives.  He wasn't about to show mercy to someone who tried to kill his teammates.

Shocked and horrified by this turn of events, Virginia bit the arm of the man holding her.  He yelped and released her, and she turned and kneed him in the groin before clubbing him with a pistol, knocking him out cold.  Once free, she wasted no time joining Gallows and Jet at Clive's side.

                Jet touched her arm.  "Are you okay, Ginny?" he asked quietly.  She nodded and turned to Gallows.  Her voice trembled when she spoke.

                "How is he?"

                Gallows didn't reply as he finished casting Heal.  "Well…" Gallows avoided Virginia's eyes.  "He's… still alive…" He placed the bloodied knife on the floor next to him.

                Jet ran off to retrieve the first aid kit as Virginia brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Clive's face.  He was pale from loss of blood, but at least, Virginia figured, he didn't look like he was in any pain.  But then again, he wasn't really registering much of anything in the way of expressions.  The only way Virginia could tell he was even still alive was by the wheezing sound he was making as he breathed, and the rising and falling of his chest as he did so.

                Jet returned shortly with the kit and Gallows quickly dressed the wound.  "I can't lie, Virginia," Gallows said.  "This doesn't look good.  We need to get him to Cheville."

                "But what about…?" started Virginia.

                "Catherine and Kaitlyn?" finished Jet.  Virginia nodded.  "They'll find out one way or the other, and this way, he has a fighting chance."  He wrapped an arm around Virginia's shoulder, surprising her.  It surprised him, as well.  "Are you sure you're all right?"

                She closed her eyes, and the two men could see the tears running down her face.  When she opened them again, she fixed her stare on Gallows.  "Tell me the truth, Gallows.  Does he even have a chance?"

                The young Baskar avoided her gaze again.  "…There's always a chance…but…"

                "You don't think he'll make it."

                There was a long silence, broken only by Clive's ragged breathing, before Gallows punched the wall in frustration.

                "We should get moving."

*        *        *

                "I've done all I can for him.  It's his fight now."

                The room fell silent save for Kaitlyn's muffled sobs as the young girl cried on her mother's shoulder.

                "…Thank you for everything, Cheville.  Now," Catherine surveyed the sober faces, "…we should … probably let Clive rest." 

                The others nodded in subdued agreement and followed Mrs. Winslett out of the room where Clive was laying.  Cheville gave Catherine a comforting hug before taking her leave.  She had been treating Clive since the others had gotten him back to Humphrey's Peak early in the morning.  It was dusk outside now, and Cheville had done all she could.  There was no reason for her to stay.

                But her assessment was the same as Gallows' had been.  Things looked bad for the green haired sniper.

                As Catherine put Kaitlyn to bed – the poor girl had cried herself to sleep on her mother's shoulder – Jet, Gallows and Virginia took up seats in the living room.  Catherine joined them shortly afterward, but Virginia couldn't meet her eyes.

                "… I … I'm so sorry…"

                Catherine shook her head.  "It's not your fault, dear.  It's … just one of those things.  Clive knew the risks of becoming a Drifter…" She fell silent for a moment before continuing.  "You're welcome to stay…" She received halfhearted acceptance.  "I'll just be in the kitchen.  Make yourselves at home."

                The room fell silent as Catherine shuffled off to the kitchen.  It stayed that way for almost ten minutes, no one knowing what to say, before Virginia stood.  "I'm…gonna take a walk…" With that, she turned and practically fled the home.  No one moved for another several minutes.

                It was Jet who finally stood and followed after her.

*        *        *

                Jet found Virginia hiding under the bridge at the entrance of the town, her legs pulled up into her chest and her head buried between her knees.  She was crying.

                He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the distressed young woman.

                "Wh…what are you doing, Jet?" she choked out between sobs.  Jet didn't reply right away, but when he did, it wasn't what she expected to hear.

                "Dunno."  He looked into her blue eyes.  "I guess I figured … you could use some company."

                Virginia laughed quietly, disbelievingly.  "Since when did you care, Jet Enduro?"

                Jet cast his eyes downward angrily.  "Dammit, I don't know!"

                "…"

                He scratched at the back of his head and sighed.  "Look, I don't know what it is, but … lately … I've had this urge.  To keep you safe."

                The two fell silent, and a few moments passed before Virginia wrapped her arms around Jet's shoulders and started to cry again.  He awkwardly put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

                "This is all my fault!  Clive's dying, and it's all because of me!"

                Jet grasped her chin and made her look him in the eyes.  "No it's not, Virginia, and you know it.  It was no one's fault except the bastard who stabbed him in the first place.

                "I'll be honest; you weren't always the greatest leader, but your leadership skills had nothing to do with it.  Clive himself could have been leader and it still would have happened.  There was nothing any one of us could have done to stop it."

                "…" Virginia cuddled into Jet's chest.  "…But…"

                "It is not your fault."

                Virginia started to sob again.  "…Clive's … dying, Jet."

                "…I know…"

                Jet rocked the grieving girl gently as she cried herself out on his chest.  He couldn't explain it, but, for some reason he felt better, despite everything that had happened, just having her in his arms.

                What the hell is wrong with me? He wondered.  This isn't like me at all.

                Pushing those thoughts to the side, he set his chin on the top of Virginia's head and ran his hand through her hair as he continued to rock her.  After a moment, she lifted her head from his chest and wiped at her eyes.  She paused, staring into Jet's violet eyes.  

                Then she kissed him.

                "Whoa!"  Jet pushed Virginia away quickly, surprising her.  "What the hell was that, Ginny?"

                She looked up at him, confused.  "I-I don't… I just…"

                Virginia trailed off, and the silence of night pressed in around them.  Jet's mind was reeling with confusing thoughts.  He didn't know – despite what the others may think – much about love.  Werner had never told him about it, and it wasn't really something someone would pick up in his line of work.  When it came to sex, Jet had about the same amount of knowledge as any given six-year-old.

                Lately, when he was around Virginia, he was overcome with strange emotions that he didn't understand.  

                Could this be that 'love' thing everyone keeps talking about? he wondered.  There was also another feeling, something that he could only remember feeling once before and not nearly as much as he did now.

                "Jet?"

                Virginia's voice sounded worried, and snapped Jet out of his reverie.  "Hmm?"

                "Are you okay?"

                Jet nodded.  "I-I'm fine…  Virginia?

                "Yes?"

                "…Do that again?"

*        *        *

                Growing restless with being left alone, Gallows rose and walked over to the kitchen.  "Catherine?"

                Mrs. Winslett sniffed and wiped at her eyes before turning around.  "Yes Gallows?"

                The young Baskar scratched at the back of his neck.  "I…uh…was wondering if you could use some help?"

                "I'll be okay, thank you.  Where have the others gone?"

                "Virginia went out for some air, and Jet followed her."

                Catherine nodded and turned back to the cookbook she had open on the cupboard.  She wasn't making anything out of it; she had it out as something to look at, something to try to distract herself with.  Gallows took another step further into the room.  "Are you sure you're okay?"

                "Yes, but thank you again for your concern, Gallows."

                It was a moment before either of them spoke again.  "I have something I need to discuss with Lombardia," Gallows said suddenly.

                Catherine nodded again, but didn't say anything.  Gallows turned and made his way outside.  It was a short walk out the town's back entrance to where the dragon lay, seemingly half asleep.  She lifted her head as Gallows approached.

                "What is the matter?"

                "I hafta know, Lombardia.  Why didn't you warn us about those guys?"

                The dragon lowered her head back to the ground and closed her eyes.  She looked tired, pained almost.  But Gallows knew that wasn't true.  It was laughable to think a dragon – wise but arrogant and self-centered creatures – would care about humans.  That was why Clive's suggestion back at the ruin had been such a joke.  Although, he thought, Lombardia has stuck with us, and helped us longer than she had too…

                _I wanted to._

                "So what happened?"

                _I do not know.  One moment, I was moving in for a closer look, the next, you were bringing your wounded friend to me for transport home.  There is something evil afoot, I can sense it.  And I fear we are right in the middle of it._

                "Yeah, I hear ya.  The Guardians have been restless.  Durn it!  I wish there was a way we could actually talk to them.  I have the feeling they know exactly what's going on."

*        *        *

                Catherine exited the kitchen shortly after Gallows left, and was now standing in the doorway to Kaitlyn's room.  In her mother's eyes, the child looked like an angel while she slept.  Catherine smiled sadly, pleased to see that at least Kaitlyn's dreams didn't seem to be troubled by her father's grave condition. 

                Shutting the door again, she moved on to the room where Clive was laying.  Again, she paused in the doorway, watching the rising and falling of her husband's chest with each shallow breath he drew.  She resolved not to cry again as she entered and began to check his bandages.  She sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed.  The bleeding had stopped, finally, but his condition hadn't improved.  Trying to think positively, she noted that it hadn't gotten worse.

                She took his hand in hers, noting how cold it felt in her grasp.  She ran a hand through his hair and laid her head down beside his before finally breaking down and crying herself to sleep.

                She was asleep when Clive died.

Yes, Clive is my favorite character.  Why do you ask?  ^_^ And yeah, some of the battle scenes were a bit cheesy.  I'm not very good at writing fights, which is why you don't see many from me.  But the best way to learn is to try.  ^_^


	3. Shadow of the Dragon

Authors Note/Disclaimer: Don't own Wild ARMs 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.  
  
Well, here's the second chapter, finally. Frankly, I think it's a bit cheesy and rushed at the end, but go ahead and read it anyway. I ain't stopping ya. ^_^  
  


**Chapter 2:  Shadow of the Dragon**

                It was still dark when Virginia woke, and it took her a few moments before she could clearly remember where she was and why.  She also noticed she was alone.

                "Jet?"

                She received no response.

                Getting dressed, she left the area under the bridge and returned to the town.  Looking around, she could see nothing but trees and houses, and the lamppost in the middle of town where the local Memory Figure stood.  Jet was nowhere to be seen.

                "…Why, Jet?" she whispered to the night sky, and made her way back to Clive's house.

*        *        *

                Gallows was snoring away when Virginia awakened him as she tried to enter quietly through the front door.

                "Hey," he said drowsily, picking himself up from the couch, "where have you been?"

                "…Around," mumbled Virginia.  She noticed Jet standing in the corner of the room and gave him a glance, but he avoided her gaze.  Before Gallows could say anything else, Catherine entered the room.  The look on her face was enough to silence everyone.

                Her eyes were red and her face pale, but she hadn't cried.  She was still too shocked to cry.

                "Catherine…" whispered Virginia.

                Catherine swallowed and brought her hand up to her face to hide her trembling chin.  She just stared at the three Drifters for several moments before she spoke, but they knew what was coming.  Her face said it all.

                Gallows stepped forward, offering his shoulder for Catherine to cry on.  She didn't accept it right away.

                "Cl-Clive … he … he died.  Last night."

                There was a stunned silence.  Even thought they had known it was coming, it still didn't prepare them to actually hear it.  Catherine accepted Gallows' earlier offer, finally breaking down into tears on his shoulder.  Virginia leaned against a wall, supporting herself as her knees threatened to fold beneath her.

                "No… it wasn't supposed to be like this…" Virginia allowed herself to sink to the floor.  She kept her head tilted downwards, eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she continued, voice choked.  "I knew from the beginning that being a Drifter would be dangerous … but … I guess I never really thought any of us would actually get hurt… or … not even when … we faced certain doom…  I … I think … I'm beginning to understand what Maya was trying to tell me all along…  

                "Where's the justice… in all of this…?"  Hurting and angry, Virginia hit the floor and swore quietly.  Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she began to cry anew.

*        *        *

                The funeral was held the next day.  Everyone in town attended.  Humphrey's Peak was a small community and everyone had known Clive in some way.

                Afterwards, the remaining members of the group joined Catherine at her home.

                "Are you sure you don't want us to stay for a while?" asked Virginia.  Catherine had just finished telling her she and the others could leave whenever they wished.

                Catherine shook her head.  "No, it's okay.  The other townspeople will be keeping me enough company."

                "If you're sure…"

                "I'll be all right."

                Virginia still looked unconvinced.  "Well… okay.  We need to get moving.  We'll … stop by if we're in the area."

                After exchanging fair wells, Virginia, Jet and Gallows headed over to where Lombardia was waiting for them.  Boarding the dragon, they set course to the Baskar Colony.

                "So…" started Virginia, unsure of what to say.  "Does anyone … have any idea where to go from here?"

                The only sound to greet her for several moments was that of the dragon.  Gallows was the first to reply.

                "…I think the Guardians know what's going on, Virginia." 

                "But how do we speak to them?  They have no voices that we can hear, do they?"

                "I don't know.  But Granny might."

*        *        *

                They arrived at Baskar later that day, and were greeted upon arrival by Shane.  He came running towards the group, a mixture of relief and happiness visible on his face.

                "Brother!  You're safe!  I've been so worried!"  The teen practically tackled his older brother as he threw his arms around him, almost knocking him to the ground.  Gallows returned Shane's greeting with a bear hug of his own.  When he put him back down, Shane had to catch his breath.

                "It that my idiot grandson I hear?"

                Halle came out of the nearby hut to greet them and stopped short.  "Where is the other young man you travel with?  Clive, wasn't it?  Why is he not with you?"

                Virginia and the others exchanged looks as Shane noticed the missing party member for the first time.  He gave Gallows a questioning look, but his older brother wouldn't meet his gaze.

                "I-I'm afraid… he… he was killed… not too long ago…" Virginia trailed off.

                "…Oh… I-I'm sorry.  I didn't know…" stammered Shane.  He fell silent as Gallows wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

                "It's okay, bro."

                Halle dropped her gaze.  "That is too bad.  How are his wife and daughter taking it?"

                "They're doing okay under the circumstances," replied Gallows.  There was silence for several seconds.  "Granny, there's something evil going down.  Clive's death was a direct result of whatever it is…"

                "So you're asking for what, exactly?"

                "We need a way to talk to the Guardians.  Is it possible?"

                Halle just stared at Gallows as Shane shook his head.  Virginia glanced back and forth between the two, confused.

                Whack!

                "Ow!  Granny, what was that for!?"

                "Blithering idiot.  Shane, tell this big dolt what he would already know if he kept up with his studies."

                Shane nodded and turned to face Gallows and the others.  "I've already spoken to the Guardians once, brother, as you should know."

                Gallows was surprised.  "You have?  When?"

                Shane rolled his eyes and sighed.  "To call forth the Surge of Gaia at the Sacrificial Alter, a Pillar must first speak with Gaia."

                "What's Gaia?" asked Virginia.

                "Gaia is the collective spirits of all the Guardians.  When you speak to Gaia, you speak to all Guardians."

                "Is there a way to call this Gaia forth without having to sacrifice the Pillar?" asked Jet.

                Halle nodded.  "There is, but it can only be done at certain times."

                "When would be the next?"

                "In about two weeks time.  Will you be able to wait that long?"

                "We'll have to," replied Gallows, "it's our best, if not only, chance at finding out what's going on."

                "Shane and I'll start getting things prepared, then.  You three can relax in the hut if you'd like."

                Halle and Shane shuffled off, heading for the cave shrine.  Jet, Gallows and Virginia moved into the cool comfort of the hut.  Virginia walked over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step before propping her head in her hands.  She sighed, and the room fell silent for several moments.

                "Well, what now?" asked Gallows.

                "I don't know.  I just… don't know.  There's a force at work here, and we can't even begin to grasp what it is.  And now, with… what happened to Clive… guys, I-I don't know if I can keep going like this…"

                "You can't just quit now, Virginia!  Clive's death… it was no accident that those men found us.  You know as well as the rest of us that they should never have made it past Lombardia.

                "I don't know about you, but I wanna track down whoever's responsible and make 'em pay!"

                Gallows slapped Jet on the shoulder, startling the silver haired boy and nearly knocking him over.  "I'm sure even the punk here wants to get even, right?" 

                Jet brushed Gallows' hand off his shoulder and turned away without a word.  Gallows harrumphed.

                "Fine.  I'll be with Granny and Shane."  With that, the young Baskar left the hut.

                The room was silent save for the snapping and crackling of the fire.

                "Why?"

                Jet turned to look at Virginia, the tiniest hint of confusion and surprise on his face.  "Why what?"

                "Why did you leave me?  …You know, back at Humphrey's Peak."

                Jet took a quick glance at Virginia before turning away again.  He couldn't tell if she was angry or upset or even both.  Her expression was neutral.  But he already knew she wouldn't like his answer.

                "I don't know."

                Virginia said nothing, her expression not changing.  Jet hated that look, and he didn't know why.  He didn't feel nearly this bad when she was angry with him, and at least then he knew how to deal with it.  Her lack of emotion scared him.

                "There had to be a reason.  I would just like to know what it was."  Virginia's voice was as void of emotion as her expressions.

                Jet shook his head, feeling his chest constrict.  He hated feeling this way.  He was tough, nothing got to him.  This shouldn't faze him.

                But it did.  And he hated the fact that he had no control over it.

                "I really don't know.  I …guess I was scared."

                "Of what?"

                "I don't know!"

                Virginia slapped him hard on the cheek, starting to sob.  Jet found it better than her lack of emotions, but not by much.

                "Don't you use that tone with me, Jet Enduro!" Virginia hiccupped through her tears.

                "Virginia, I –"

                "No!  Forget I even asked!"  With that, the young woman fled from the hut, leaving a thoroughly confused and bewildered Jet behind.

                 Virginia ran from the hut, her vision blurred by her tears and stumbled to the center of town.  Sliding down into the shadow of the big rock, she gave in and broke down into tears.

*        *        *

                Her footsteps were quick, paced.  She knew where she was going, but she was having a hard time finding it.  Cursing, she continued to walk.  Andie hadn't figured on the Baskar Colony being so difficult to find, but she had to get there.  If anyone knew a way to exorcise the demon in her head, they would.

                She hadn't traveled much further before she picked up on the sound of arguing voices, growing closer.  Curiosity overcoming her, she turned in the direction of the sounds.

                "But sis, we don't even know if that guy was telling the truth or not!"

                "We also don't know he was lying.  So until you can give me one good reason why we shouldn't look into it, we'll be on our way."

                Andie could see the group heading her way now, and heard the young blonde boy sigh.

                "There's no arguing with madam once she's made up her mind," said the strange cat like creature with a smile.

                Andie couldn't help chuckling as she approached the Schroedingers.  She was taken slightly off guard when Todd stepped out in front of her, his hand on the hilt of his sword threateningly.

                "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

                Maya stepped forward and pushed Todd's hand down, rolling her eyes.  "Is that any way to greet someone?"  She turned to Andie, her smile somewhat condescending.  "Can we help you?"

                Andie scowled.  "I need to find Baskar.  Can you give me directions?"

                "We were heading there ourselves, miss.  Would you like to join us?" asked Alfred.  Maya gave him a dirty look, but turned her patronizing smile back to Andie.  

                "Yes, join us?"

                Andie's smile was sickeningly sweet.  "Thank you.  Shall we be off?"

                Alfred and Shady exchanged looks as the group started off again, Alfred sweatdropping slightly.  Shady merely shrugged and they fell into step behind the others.  

                Andie glanced up as they walked, watching the sky in time to see the dragon, Lombardia, soar overhead.  She felt a slight twinge.  She'd always believed the dragon legends passed down in her hometown of Laxisland.  She'd actually hoped to be the one to tame the beast, but another Drifter team had beaten her to it.

                She felt another twinge, this one signifying something else completely, and collapsed.

*        *        *

                Humming a sprightly tune, Roykman climbed over a rather large boulder in his path.  He'd woken up in such a good mood that morning; he felt nothing could spoil it.

                He laughed, smiling up at the sun as he continued on his way to the Baskar colony.  It was then that he saw the dragon.

                The smile faded from his face to be replaced with a look of puzzlement.  Lombardia was coming at him fast, and she didn't look happy.  He'd met her a few times before, when he'd had dealings with Virginia and the others.  He'd never seen the dragon like this before.

                He wasn't expecting the attack.  One of Lombardia's huge talons knocked him flat on his stomach; the other snagged his pack and flung it off into the distance.

                Gasping, trying desperately to regain his breath, Roykman scrambled across the dusty ground in an attempt to escape, but the dragon was too fast.  He screamed in pain as her mammoth jaws clamped around his midsection.  Lifting him, Lombardia tossed him a distance away.  He landed roughly, but still fought to stand, and began to drag himself to his destination.

                He didn't expect to get far with the dragon attacking, but to his surprise, she didn't press her attack.  He didn't look back, staggering off towards the colony.

                Lombardia watched him go, her teeth bared in a vicious, bloody grin.

*        *        *

                The Schroedingers delivered Andie to the colony quickly.  After leaving her in the care of one of the elder healers, Maya found herself confronted by Virginia.  She wanted to talk.

                "What are you doing here, Maya?" Virginia led her outside and in front of the big rock and sat down on it.

                The young blonde woman brushed her hair back haughtily.  "I was just helping out a fellow Drifter in trouble.  What are YOU doing here?"

                Virginia laughed, smirking.  "Sure, Maya.  Why are you really here?"

                Maya cracked a slight smile.  "Okay, I'll level.  We're here to follow up on rumors of a gem mine in the Zenom mountain range.  We just ran into the girl on the way.  When she collapsed, it seemed like a good idea to bring her here.

                "But you never answered my question, why are you here?"

                Virginia sighed, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.  "We're looking for a way to talk to the Guardians.  Something's not right, something that got Clive killed.  We suspect that the Guardian's may know the answer."

                Maya fell silent, unsure of how to reply.  She was a tough woman, but she had truly grown fond of Virginia and her friends, although she'd never admit it aloud.

                The silence allowed Virginia to hear the weak cry for help.  Exchanging looks with Maya, she scanned the plains that surrounded the colony, spotting Roykman.  She grabbed Maya by the arm.  "Come on!"

                The two young women ran over to the fallen merchant.  Virginia reached out a hand and touched his shoulder.  It felt cold.  "Roykman?"

                His eyes moved to meet hers and he coughed weakly, splattering blood.  "Your dragon…  sh-she's …something isn't  …right wi-with her…"

                "Lombardia?" asked Virginia, trying to make sense of what he was saying.  But he didn't answer, his eyes dull, expression slack.  Maya shook her head and closed his eyes for the last time.  Neither of the girls had time for questions when Lombardia soared overhead, a draconic roar echoing through the air.

                Virginia couldn't believe her eyes as she watched her land in the middle of town and rip into Halle's hut.  She though she saw Gallows pushing Shane out of the way of some debris, but she couldn't be certain due to the distance.

                Maya was already running for the village, her ARM drawn.  "We'll try to stop her, you get the people out of the way!"

                Virginia knew it was no time to argue.  Nodding, she ran after Maya, her dual pistols drawn as well, and spotted Jet.  She yelled to him over the sounds of screaming.  "Jet!  Help clear the people out of town!"

                He nodded and started to herd the residents out as the Schroedingers engaged the maddened dragon in combat.  Lombardia turned, smashing another hut to rubble with her tail, and snarled down at Maya and the others as they ringed her.

                "Why do you fight?" she rumbled, lashing out at Todd.  The swordsman leapt clear of the attack and slashed at the dragon, doing her no harm.

                "You could not possibly hope to defeat me," Lombardia continued, raking out with her talons as Maya opened fire.  The young blonde dodged at the last second, rolling to the ground, and fired again.

                The dragon rumbled angrily; the bullets hurt, but they didn't do much damage.  She lashed out at Maya again, the Schroedinger girl only just standing up and unable to react in time.

                "Milady!"  Todd jumped forward, body-checking Maya out of the way as Lombardia's claws struck.  He fell to the ground noiselessly and lay still.

                The others had no time to do anything about it, though, as the dragon continued on her rampage.  Alfred snagged Shady as the cat creature flew past.  "Try to blind her," he instructed, "or at least, keep her occupied so I can finish up here."

                Shady didn't need to see what Alfred was working on to know it was some sort of explosive device.  Nodding, he flew towards the dragon.  Lombardia saw him coming.  She swatted the cat creature down, and then with a snap of her jaws, swallowed him in one bite.

                Alfred was shocked and horrified, but it had given him an idea.  "Sis, get back!"  Maya shot him an annoyed, questioning look as she continued to pepper the dragon with bullets.  He rolled his eyes.  "Just do it!  I think I know a way to stop her!"

                Maya did as asked and Alfred activated the device he'd been working on.  "Catch this, dragon!"  With that, he threw it at Lombardia's head.  

                She caught it in her mouth.

                Alfred could have sworn he'd seen her eyes flash with confusion seconds before the bomb took off the top of her head.  The earth shook as her remains fell to the ground.  The young boy sighed and stumbled over to where his sister was kneeling beside Todd.  He put a hand on her shoulder as he surveyed the wreckage.  All he could think of was how big a mess they'd made. 

*        *        *

                Andie groaned and sat up, waking for the first time since she'd collapsed.  She walked out of the hut she'd been left in, one of the few that had survived the destruction, and glanced around.  She barely noticed as the demon took control.

                Walking with purpose through the carnage, she spotted her target.  Jet was off in a corner, digging through rubble, searching for survivors that may be caught beneath.  She glanced around, noting that no one seemed to be paying her or Jet any attention.

                Stepping up silently behind him, she drew her pistol and clubbed him over the head with it.  She caught him as he dropped noiselessly, hefted him onto her shoulder and carried him from the destroyed village.


	4. Following In The Wake

Author's note/Disclaimer:  I don't own Wild ARMs 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.

Well, here be the final chapter.  Not much to say so get reading!  ^_^

**Chapter Three – Following in the Wake**

                Virginia couldn't believe what Shane was telling her.  Her knees buckled and she collapsed against the side of the hut.

                "No more death, please," she pleaded quietly to whatever deity might be listening, tears silently sliding down her cheeks.  "First Clive, then Lombardia, and now Gallows and Halle."  

                Shane slid down to the ground next to her.  "My brother," he started, his voice muffled as he hid his face in his hands, "H-he saved my life…  I would have been crushed if he hadn't…"

                Virginia didn't know how long the two of them sat there, lost within their own private hells, before she finally gathered the courage to survey the damage.  Quietly, she cast her gaze around, noting all the damage the dragon had caused.  Lombardia had done a number on the place before the Schroedingers had finally managed to take her down.  It was still hard for her to believe that Lombardia would do such a thing, but even harder to believe she was dead.

                Gazing over where Lombardia had finally fallen, she saw Maya and Alfred helping with the clean up.  Virginia had seen them earlier, though, mourning the loss of both Todd and Shady.  She knew Maya liked to act tough, but she also knew, after watching her comforting her brother, that she had a heart, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

                Looking away from the carnage, Virginia turned her gaze to Shane.  He was staring straight ahead, although his eyes were unfocused and his expression haunted.  Gallows and Halle had been his only remaining living relatives, and now they were both gone.  She didn't know how much more of this pain and loss she could take before it destroyed her.

                Taking one last look around the colony, she realized suddenly that the last remaining member of her team other than herself was missing.  The silver haired boy was nowhere to be seen, and a sudden chilling fear gripped her.  She had to find him; she didn't know what she would do if she found him among the dead.

                Jumping to her feet, she started to search, but she didn't see him anywhere.  He couldn't be dead, she tried to tell herself, but she just couldn't convince herself.  Especially now, when half the team – in fact, more than half counting Lombardia – was already dead.  It was as if some evil force was picking them off one by one…

                After almost ten minutes of searching, the leaden weight in Virginia's heart grew too heavy for her to bear, and she gave up, shuffling slowly over to where one of the survivors was preparing the dead for the proper Baskarian burial.

                "Laraina?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer, "you haven't seen Jet… among…" Trailing off, she only gestured weakly towards the fallen.

                The young Baskar woman looked up, and Virginia could see the tears in her eye.  Her other eye was bandaged from where a piece of debris had struck during the attack.  It was unknown whether or not she would still be able to see once the swelling went down.

                Laraina shook her head.  "I don't think he's dead, but I saw that girl the Schroedingers brought in carry him off somewhere.  I… would have told you sooner, but I wasn't thinking clearly and … well, I didn't realize that something could be amiss.  I'm sorry."

                "I understand.  Thank you."  Virginia left the girl and started to pace, the gears in her brain starting to whir into action.  Everything that happened to them lately, this girl Andie always seemed to be there when it happened.  It was all too much of a coincidence to Virginia.  But why?  Why would she be trying to kill her and her teammates?  And why would she kidnap Jet?  There were too many questions and not enough answers.

                Plus, Virginia realized suddenly, everyone who knew Andie or had a possible way to help her and her friends figure out what was going on had been killed.  Something bad was going down, and she was now certain that this girl from Laxisland was the one behind it all.

                It didn't explain Lombardia, but it did make a few things more clear.  Virginia, now determined to find Jet and Andie and get to the bottom of it all, began to formulate a plan.

*       *       *

                Maya had been watching Virginia as the other young woman paced for the last few moments.  She smiled slightly as she saw the look of determination in the brown haired girl's eyes.  She stood as Virginia approached.

                "Would you like something?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip.  

                Without a word, Virginia pulled out a small pile of what looked like stone plates.  She passed these to Maya, and the blonde accepted them, looking somewhat puzzled.  "What…?" she started, but Virginia didn't let her finish.

                "Those are the Guardian mediums Clive and Gallows had been equipping.  I would like to ask for your help, and in exchange, the mediums are yours."

                Maya fanned the tablets out.  There were six in all, and she could recognize the symbols on a couple of them, specifically the ones for Fengalon and Schturdark.  The others, belonging to Stare Roe, Chapapanga, Luceid and Raftina, were unfamiliar to her.  

                "And what if I took these and still refused to help?"

                Virginia started at the ground.  "I'll be disappointed, but I won't stop you."

                Maya said nothing for a few moments, still examining the mediums.  Finally, she looked up.  "You'll have to explain how they work, you know," she said, her usual toothy grin plastered across her face.

                Virginia was startled.  She really hadn't been expecting a yes.  "Wha?"

                "I said I'd help you!  I get the impression that whatever it is you're hunting is what's responsible for Todd and Shady's deaths, and killing a Schroedinger can't go left unpunished, so let's go already!  We can grab Alfred on the way out.  And by the way, where are we headed anyway?"

                Virginia looked down again.  "Honestly, I don't know.  All I know is that that woman you brought in, Andie, has taken Jet somewhere, and I have to find him."  She was taken by surprise when she felt the hand on her shoulder.  Turning, she saw Shane standing behind her.

                "I…think I know a way to help," he said.  "There was a young girl here, not too long ago.  I know it may be an unorthodox way of tracking someone, but she had the uncanny ability to … well, it seemed she could actually talk to the plants and flowers.  Perhaps she could help you?"

                "I think I know this girl.  Her name is Florina?" asked Virginia.  Shane nodded.

                "Yes.  If you know where she lives, then this is even better, because I'm afraid I don't."

                "I do, and thank you, Shane.  It's a good idea."  She turned to Maya.  "Follow me, I know where we're going now."

*        *        *

                The garden was just as pretty as the last time she'd been there, but Virginia didn't have time to admire the beauty.  A day had already been lost just traveling there, and she had the feeling that time was of the essence.  Even though she had taken the time during the walk to explain how to use the mediums to Maya and Alfred, she still felt too much time had been wasted.

                Maya looked around in appraisal.  "This kid must love her flowers," she said.  Alfred stayed silent as Virginia approached the small house and knocked at the door.  There was a short wait before a voice from behind the team spoke up.

                "Um…hello," said Florina as Virginia and her new team turned to the small girl.  "Can I help you with something?"

                Maya had never met Florina before, but there was something about the girl before her that unnerved her.  She looked like a child no more than ten, but something about her eyes suggested to Maya that somehow, this simply wasn't true.  But she didn't say anything as Virginia explained the situation.

                "I see," said the flower girl once Virginia had finished.  "You would like me to ask the flowers to help find your lost friend." 

                "It would mean a great deal to me if you could," replied Virginia.

                "Well…" Florina looked thoughtful.  "He could be anywhere on Filgaia.  I really can't say I'll be able to do it…"

                "But you can try?"

                "For Jet's sake, I will.  It could be possible, but it may take a while."

                "…I'll wait."

                Florina nodded and walked over to the flowerbed.  Maya watched her standing there, annoyed.  "She's just standing there, doing nothing!  Why are you letting her waste our time?" she asked.

                "She's not 'doing nothing', Maya, she's finding out where Jet is."

                "Hmph.  You'd better be right."  She turned her back, grumbling.  "I don't know why I'm helping you.  I should be turning you in for the reward."

                Alfred passed the time by working on some gadget or another while Maya began to pace.  Virginia sat and waited patiently, and about fifteen minutes later, Florina finally spoke up again.

                "The flowers say they're heading roughly due northeast.  They're also saying something about a thing called a nanomachine?  I don't know if that helps, the flowers can be awfully gossipy sometimes."

                "It's about time," commented Maya, as Virginia said nothing and pulled out her map.  Alfred apologized for his sister's rude behavior as Virginia confirmed her suspicion.

                "But…" she wondered aloud, "What would she want there?"

*        *       *

                It had taken nearly a day and a half for Andie and Jet to reach the Ruins of Dreams by Sandcraft, Jet spending the entire trip bound and gagged.  Now he was glaring at the young woman as she typed something on one of the computers in the room.  He wasn't entirely sure what she was doing or what she wanted from him, but he knew he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

                As she finished her typing, there came the sound of something powering up in another room.  He blinked in surprise.  Had she actually brought the nanomachine factory back online?

                He watched her carefully as she turned back from the computer, a disturbing smile on her face.  Walking over to Jet, she knelt down beside him.  Reaching into his jacket, she pulled out three stone plates, Jet's mediums, and threw them off to the side.

                "Can't let you keep these.  The protection offered by the Guardians'll just get in the way of my plans."

                Jet continued to glare at her.  "So, just what is this plan of yours, anyway?"

                Andie stood, cracking another grin before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.  The sound of a childish giggle caused Jet to turn his head.  He gasped at what he saw.

                "Surprised?"  Beatrice walked over to him, tilting her head in a grim parody of a child.  "You must have known that you hadn't truly defeated me, after all."

                "What are you after?"

                "Well, the same thing I've always been after, a world where I can exist.  I'm going to use you, the Filgaia Sample, and you're rewriting ability, to reprogram the nanomachines.  They will change this world to what I desire."

                Jet scoffed.  "This factory isn't big enough to change the world.  Clive said so."

                Beatrice only smiled at him and shrugged.  "So I'll begin by changing my small corner."

                "How are you possessing Andie?"  Jet didn't really care about the girl one way or the other, but he had to know.  Plus, he had to stall her for as long as he could so he could come up with an escape plan.  "I thought you could only affect people's dreams."

                The dream demon laughed.  "You don't know anything, but the girl's sixth sense made it easier.  Much easier."  She started to muse aloud.  "The dragon was fun, too.  It's unfortunate that my fun had to be ended so quickly, but at least I accomplished my goal."

                "Goal?  What goal?"

                "Oh, please.  Did you really think I would just sit back and allow you to stop me?  That doesn't matter now, however. I have you, and my plan is well underway.  And besides, what could the girl do now to help you without her friends?"

                With that, her image faded and Andie sat up with a slight groan.  Beatrice didn't use her for long, only to knock the silver haired boy out, and manipulate the bindings holding him.  Once this was done, she left Andie's mind and moved into Jet's.

                She knew right away something was wrong.  His mind wasn't human, that she had known, but she hadn't expected this.  It was like a cage, his mind trapped her, and started to change her.  It was almost like his consciousness was trying to absorb her.  She would have screamed in rage and protest, but in her current form, she possessed no voice.  She tried to leave, and found she was blocked.

                Jet could feel the demon's presence within his mind as he came too, like a migraine only much worse.  He didn't know how to stop her, but he focused his concentration on fighting off the feeling of losing control.  He wasn't going to let Beatrice win without putting up one hell of a fight.

                As this battle raged silently, Andie once more regained consciousness.  Everything that had happened to her since the Ark of Destiny seemed like nothing more than a passing dream, but she looked about her surroundings, knew it was true.

                She felt strange, and it took her a few moments to nail down just why that was.

                She was free of the demon.

                Not caring anymore just what happened, just glad to be rid of Beatrice and wanting it to stay that way, she stood and ran off towards the entrance of the ruins.

*        *        *

                  Virginia drew her pistols as she, Maya and Alfred approached the Ruins of Dreams.  "We don't know what to expect from this woman, so be prepared."

                Maya scoffed.  "You don't need to tell me that."

                Alfred hung his head and sighed.  "Can we just go now?"  He was caught off guard when a young woman came running up from the ruins and bumped into him, knocking both of them to the ground.

                Andie raised her hands as Virginia trained her twin pistols on her.  Alfred stood and dusted himself off before offering Andie a hand up as Virginia started in on the questions.

                "Where's Jet?"

                "Do you mean the boy with the white hair and violet eyes?  He's inside.  You might want to hurry and help him," replied Andie, "I don't know what the demon is doing to him."

                Maya prodded the black haired woman with her own pistol.  "Why should we believe that?  You're the one who kidnapped him, after all.  What have you done with him?"

                Andie scowled at her.  "It wasn't me.  It was the demon, Beatrice.  That's why I was going to Baskar, to get her out of my head!  She's been planning this for a while now, to make Filgaia into a world where she can exist!"

                Virginia was shocked.  "Beatrice?  How?  We defeated her…" She shook her head.  "How is she planning to accomplish her goal?  What does it have to do with Jet?

                Andie opened her mouth to reply, but a sudden spat of machine gun fire silenced her for good.  She dropped to the ground in a growing pool of her own blood, dead, as the others looked in shock at the person who had shot her.

                Jet wore a disturbing smile on his face, a reddish tint in his violet eyes.  The Airget-lamh smoked silently in his hands.  He turned and started to head back into the ruins as the others continued to stare after him in shock. 

                Suddenly, he fell backwards into the wall, clutching his head.  Virginia ran over to him.  "Jet?!  What's going on!  What's wrong?"

                Jet didn't reply, nor did he look up, continuing to clutch his head, his face contorted in pain.  He finally won against the demon, and looked up at Virginia.  "…Kill me…" he croaked.

                "What?"  Virginia's voice was suddenly very small.  He repeated himself.

                "Kill me!  It's… the only way to stop Beatrice!  …I can't explain it, but I don't think she can leave my mind!"

                "Jet, no… I can't kill you!  There must be another way!"

                Jet could see the tears in Virginia's eyes.  He felt like he wanted to cry himself, but he knew there was no other way.  To stop the dream demon, he had to die.

                "Do it, Virginia!  Before I change my mind, literally!"  He grabbed her arm, and pushed her ARM into his chest.  "Pull the trigger, now!"

                Virginia pushed herself away from him, dropping her ARM as if it had burned her.  She was crying openly now.  "I won't, Jet!  I won't!"

                Jet was about to continue arguing when Beatrice made another bid for control.  He yelped in pain, clutching once more at his head, falling back against the wall.

                "Jet!"  Virginia tried to help him, but Maya pushed her aside.  She'd had enough, and before the dual pistol-wielding girl could do anything, Maya had raised her ARM to the side of Jet's head.  Virginia blinked.  "Maya, what are you…?"

                The look Maya gave her caused her to fall silent.  "This is how it has to be," Maya said, and pulled the trigger.****


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

                "Why'd you have to do it, sis?"

                Maya holstered her pistol as Virginia sunk to her knees beside Jet's fallen form, crying.  She placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and just shook her head.  The two left Virginia to her mourning.

*        *        *

                She'd tried.  She really had.  But it was all too much for her.

                Virginia had returned to Boot Hill after Jet's death, her intent that to give up drifting and find a less demanding and dangerous job in town.  She had hoped to finally be able to cope with the loss of her friends, as well.

                But she couldn't.

                Leaving a note on her pillow for her aunt and uncle, Virginia once more took up her ARMs and left her hometown.  She headed up into the mountains nearby and made her way to a site she used to visit with her father as a child.

                She made it there in time for the sunset.  Sitting down on a fallen log, she just watched, her blue eyes dull.  Once the sun was down, she just continued to stare, no longer caring about anything one way or the other.  Her spirit lay broken.

                She watched Filgaia's twin moons, Filuna and Faluna, rise over the lands.  Once they reached their zenith, she reached down and drew one pistol.  With the clinking of machinery, she lifted it the weapon to her temple.

                "I'm sorry, everyone," she whispered.  "I tried, I really did, but…  I'm sorry, Jet…"

                She pulled the trigger.

In the silence that followed, the wind picked up and playfully blew strands of her hair around. The sound of a young girl giggling echoed through the air.

**The End**

I can't believe this took me a little over a year to finish.  Friggin' writer's block sometimes, eh?  ^_^ As for the names of the moons, Faluna comes from the WAs anime, and Filuna I made up.  And yeah, Hypes, it was Beatrice all along.  Fairly obvious, wasn't it?  Well, I tried.  ^_^ Wasn't that depressing, now?  Hee hee hee hee!

Finished March 23, 2004


End file.
